


The HundrED

by blaszczu2500



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Arkadia, Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Mount Weather, Multi, My english sucks, The Ark, The Earth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaszczu2500/pseuds/blaszczu2500
Summary: Ed Edd n Eddy were one of the delinquents that were sent to the ground to see if Earth was habitable again for the human race. They thought that the Earth was unhabited for almost hundred of years but they were wrong, and now they have to fight for their lives. (I suck at summaries)
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Bellamy Blake/Echo, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 2





	The HundrED

**This is the story I wanted to do for about three years now, and I finally brought myself to write the first chapter. I know that this may not be the best time, because of the show being in it's last season, but why not?**

**Oh, and there'll be one change to the canon of Ed Edd n Eddy. Like Matthew (Eddy's older brother) is going to be Eddy's step-brother, because of the policy of the Ark towards the siblings. They share the same father, but have different moms.**

* * *

Eddy Resse sighed as he stared into the ceiling of his cell, having nothing better do at this moment. It's been over year since he and his best friends, Eddward, called by friends Double D and Ed were caught for scamming and send to Skybox. They still got lucky. If they were over 18 year old they'd end up getting floated and this was something he'd like to avoid.

The door of his cell suddenly shut open and his step-brother Matthew Larson walked in, along with some other guard, "Prisoner 571, stand up from your bed and face the wall."

Eddy rolled his eyes, "Did you forget about something, jackass? I'm not over 18, so you can't float me."

Matthew sighed in annoyence at his step-brothers comment as walked up to his brothers bed and made him stand up, "Just get up."

"Fine, fine." Eddy lifted his hands in the air, to calm his step-brother down after he forcefully made him leave his bed.

"Now, face the wall." Matthew repeated his order.

Eddy realized that resisting would just cause him more problems than he already has and simply faced the wall of his cell. It was just moments before his step-brother pulled out some strange wristband from the slot on his belt before placing it on Eddy's wrist, "Wait, what is that?"

"You'll what you need it for soon enough." Matthew answer came quickly as he grabbed Eddy by his shoulders and pushed him towards the exit.

Immediately after getting pushed out of his cell, Eddy was met with the sight of dozens of others prisoners leaving their cells, accompanied by the guards of the Ark. He eyed everything around him in confusion before he heard a familiar voice call over to him.

"Eddy!" Eddy turned to the right and saw Jonny 2/4 walking out of his cell as well.

Just seconds after turning to him, Eddy asked him, "Jonny, what the hell is going on?"

Jonny responded by giving him a confused look, "I'm confused just as much as you are."

"They're sending you to the ground." Matthew's answer came from behind them.

Eddy and Jonny looked at Matthew, clearly suprised what he just said but before they could ask them more questions regarding this revelation, they found themselves pushed forward.

This wasn't how they were excepting this day to turn out...

* * *

Clarke Griffin awoke from her slumber only to find herself strapped into a seat in a place which appeared to be a dropship. He glanced around herself to find out that she wasn't the only one there.

"Welcome back." A familiar voice said to her, as she turned to her side, to see her childhood friend, Wells Jaha.

"Wells, why the hell are you here?" Clarke asked, clearly suprised to him here.

"When I found out they were sending prisoners to the ground, I got myself arrested." Wells explained, showing off his wristband to her, much to Clarke's shock, "I came for you."

"A noble, but, reckless act. Don't you think, Clarke?" Another familiar voice spoke up to her from the her other side.

She turned to the person that just spoke to her and saw Eddward Wilson, known by friends as Double D, "Double D? You're here too."

Edd send her a smile, seeing her for the first time in a while. His and Clarke's parents were good friends, and they knew each other since they were kids, "Hello, Clarke. It is great to see you again."

He jolted as the ship rocked again, hearing Clarke ask,"What was that?"

"That was the atmosphere." Wells answered.

The monitors turned on, and Wells's father and Chancellor of the Ark popped onto the screens, " _Prisoners of The Ark, hear me now. You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable..."_

"Yeah, well, screw you too!' Double D recognized this voice, it belonged to Kevin Burns.

"Your dad is a dick, Wells!" One of the delinquents declared.

Wells turned away from the monitors, and away from the person that just called out to him, as his father continued, "... _The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain three hundred people for up to two years..."_

Clarke, Wells and Edd continued to listen what Jaha was saying to them when they heard someone call out, "Check it out!"

"Spacewalk bandit strikes again!" Someone else added.

All three of them turned around to see what was causing it and saw that one of the teenagers had left their seat and was floating around. They heard about him. It was Finn Collins. He was put in the Skybox for an illegal Spacewalk.

He floated over to them, gazing at Wells, "Check it out. Your dad floated me, after all."

"You should strap in before the parachutes deploy." Wells told him.

Two teenagers followed Finn's example and unbuckled belts on their seats. They rose up from their seats and began to float around the dropship as well.

"Hey, you two, stay put if you want to live." Clarke called out to two of them, not liking the idea of them floating around the dropship.

"You should get back to your seats! We don't now what can on our way to Earth!" Edd tried to convice them to return to their seats, but they didn't listened to either him or Clarke.

Finn looked at Edd, "You're the golden boy who was caught for scamming with his friends." He shifted his attention to Clarke, "And you're the traitor who's been in solitary for a year."

"You're the idiot who wasted a month of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk." Clarke retorted with a roll of her eyes.

"But it was fun." Finn stated, giving her a small bow of his head as he introduced himself to her, "I'm Finn."

Jaha finished his speech by saying, _"...Your one responsibility is stay alive."_

Just seconds after saying, the parachutes deployed and the dropship rocked once again, as it was a ball that was just kicked by a kid on the playground. Finn and two other teenagers that were floating at this moment slammed into the wall. Finn grunted in pain as he was slammed into the wall right between Clarke and Wells, collapsing on the floor shorty after.

Clarke looked down at him, "Finn, are you okay?"

As if things weren't bad enough already, in the exact moment when Finn was slammed into the wall, he broke thing that looked like pipes.

Double D could feel how his breathing became louder as he glanced around himself. Eddy was nowhere to be seen because he was placed somewhere away from his sight, but he was able to see his other friend, Ed was placed several seats away from him, next to a blond-haired girl. His friend sunk in his seat, clearly in panic, and gripped the edges of it as tightly as he could.

He heard Wells say, "Retrorockets ought to have fired by now."

"Okay. Everything on this ship is a hundred years old, right? Just give it a second." Clarke said in response.

"Clarke, there's something I have to tell you." Wells said, making Clarke turn to look at him, "I'm sorry I got your father arrested."

"Don't you talk about my father." Clarke told him.

"Please." Wells pleaded her, "I can't die knowing that you hate me."

"This isn't time for this, Wells!..." Edd spoke up to Wells.

He was about to say more but Clare cut him off by saying, "They didn't arrest my father, Wells. They executed him. I do hate you."

Everyone readied themselves for their inevitable demise, when they crashed, but nothing happened to them when this moment came. Everything became quiet and machines stopped working, only to start working again, just a second later.

Everyone looked around as an asian kid spoke up, "Listen. No machine hum."

Some kid with goggles over his forehead stated, "Whoa. That's a first."

Everyone unbuckled their seats, and Clarke and Edd went over to check one of the teenagers that slammed into the wall was still alive with the hair wearing teenager asked.

Finn was not away from them, checking on the other one when he heard Clarke ask him, "Finn is he breathing?"

He turned to look at them, shaking his head, moment before one of the teenagers exclaimed, "The outer door is on the lower level. Let's go."

Clarke and Double D rose back on their feet after hearing this. They climbed down the ladder and saw some guy wearing a guard jacket in the front of the group, calling out to them, "Hey, just back it up, guys."

"Stop!" Clarke stopped him from opening the doors.

"We can't go out immeidately. The air can be toxic." Edd added.

"If the air is toxic, we're all dead, anyway." The guy replied, apparently not caring about the fact that he might die.

"Bellamy?" A female voice called out to this guy who's name happened to be Bellamy. He turned back to look at the person who just spoke up to him

She approached him slowly, making him smile, "My God, look how big you are."

The girl returned his smile before they embraced each other in a tight hug. It was when she noticed his jacket, "What the hell are you wearing, a guard's uniform?"

"I borrowed it to get on the drop ship. Someone has got to keep an eye on you" Bellamy explained, to which the girl smiled again, before embracing him again.

"Oh, so you sneaked your way in?" Some black haired guy from the crowd said.

"I guess it explains why he doesn't have this wristband on his wrist, unlike the rest of us." The brown haired guy, the one who stood next to the black haired one added. Clarke and Edd looked at Bellamy's wrist to see that he indeed didn't had a wristband on.

The girl looked in the direction of the two guys, "Do you mind? I haven't seen my _brother_ in a year."

"No one has a brother!" One of the teenagers shouted.

"Except me." A young voice spoke from behind. Ed, Edd and Eddy recognized this voice. It belonged to Ed's younger sister, who was jailed when she was only three year olds and her and Ed's parents floated from hiding her. The tone of her voice when she mentioned her brother said only one thing, that she wasn't a fan of him.

" _I guess that me having a step-brother counts too._ " Eddy thought himself as he shook his head, not being a fan of his step-brother.

A female deliquent explained who this girl was, "That's Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden in the floor."

Octavia lunged towards the girl, but her brother stopped her, telling her, "Octavia, Octavia, no. Let's give them something else to remember you by."

His sister turned back to him, "Like what?"

Bellamy smirked, "Like being the first person on the ground in a hundred years."

His sister smiled, liking this idea as the two siblings faced the door. Bellamy pulled the lever and the doors shut open, the bright light blinding the teenagers for a few seconds. Edd found himself staring in awe at the area in front of him. It was just beautiful. She send Clarke a quick smile, then to Wells, then to Eddy, and finally to Ed who looked like he was going to die of excitement.

Octavia exhaled deeply as she stepped outside, feeling how her feet touched the ground. She shot her hands in the air, screaming happily, "We're back, bitches!"

Bellamy smiled as he ran out of the dropship to join his sister, and everyone followed. The teenagers all cheered loudly and ran out of the dropship, running across the area. Ed had a hug grin on his lips when he ran out, cheering in excitement about being on Earth. He saw his sister standing in the distance along with her best friend Jimmy.

He approached her, "Baby sister!"

He moved to hug her, but Sarah angrily pushed her brother back, sending him a glare, "How many times do I have to say this to you, you big idiot! Stay away from me! Go find your idiots friends!"

She stomped away from him, with Jimmy sending Ed a look before following her. Ed just stared at his sister and her friend walking away from him, sadly. No matter how many times he tried to bond with his sister, she always pushed him away, telling him many hurtful things, many of them included their parents who were floated after the Ark found out after he existance.

He felt someone pat him on his arm. He looked to the right and saw the person that just petted him. One of his closest friends Eddy came into his view. His sad expression instantly turned into a happy one as he embraced Eddy in a tight hug, "Eddy! We did it!"

"Yeah, we sure did, Lumpy." Eddy said, struggling to catch a breath, because of Ed's strong grip. When Ed finally released him from the hug, he asked him, "Have you seen Double D anywhere?"

Ed shook his head, "Nope!"

Eddy looked around himself, spotting Clarke, Double D and Finn in the distance, "There he is!"

His friend turned in the direction he was pointing at. They approached them, with Eddy speaking up to them, after seeing their expressions, "Why the long faces, guys? We made it and more importantly still alive!"

"Can you the two of you see that peak over there?" Clarke asked them, holding a map in front of herself. Eddy and Ed looked at the peak she was gesturing to and nodded their heads, "Mount Weather. There's a radiation-soaked forest between us and our next meal. They dropped us on the wrong damn mountain."

* * *

Double D let out an exasperated sigh when he and Wells walked down the hatch of the dropship. They went back inside to check their way of communication with the Ark, but it was heavily damaged during their landing, which meant more problem for them to deal with.

He and Wells shared a quick look together, as the latter explained to Clarke their situation, "We got problems. The communications system is dead. I went to the roof. A dozen panels are missing. Heat fried the wires."

Clarke grimaced after hearing this as Wells and Double D stopped next to her. She glanced down at the map, "Well, all that matters right now is getting to Mount Weather. See? Look. This is us. This is where we need to get to if we want to survive."

"When do we..." Edd was about to ask her but someone interrupted him.

It was the kid with goggles. Jasper was his name. He approached them, asking, "Ah, cool, a map. They got a bar in this town? I'll buy you a beer."

Wells rolled his eyes and turned to look at him. He grabbed his arm, moving him away from Clarke and Edd, "You mind?"

"Hey, hey, hey." A voice sounded from his right. They all turned to the source of the voice and saw some guy approaching them with a group of a few other teenagers following him. Edd recognized this guy. His name John Murphy. He remembered him from the Ark. He frowned when spotted Kevin among the group, "Hands off of him. He's with us."

"Relax." Wells tried to calm the situation down, raising his arms in the air, "We're just trying to figure out where we are."

"We're on the ground." They all turned to Bellamy who stood behind them with Octavia, "That not good enough for you?"

A crowd began to gather around them when Wells stepped towards Bellamy, "We need to find Mount Weather. You heard my father's message. That has to be our first priority."

"Screw your father, Jaha." Kevin spoke up, "In fact, who put you, the blond haired princess and double dork in charge?"

Clarke turned to Kevin, "Do you think we care who's in charge? We need to get to Mount Weather not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get and the harder this'll be."

Edd nodded his head, adding his part, "She's right. How long are we going to survive without supplies? Most of us don't know how to hunt, or how to fish. If we head out before it gets dark, we should reach Mouth Weather tommorow."

"I got a better idea. All three go, find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change." Bellamy retorted, earning "Yeahs!" and cheers of agreement.

"You're not listening. We all need to go." Wells tried to reason with them, but someone lunged at him from behind and pushed him.

It was Murphy. Wells turned to look at him, as he mocked him, "Look at this, everybody… The Chancellor of Earth."

The delinquents laughed as Wells was unamused by his joke, "You think that's funny?"

Murphy responded by pushing Wells again, knocking him on the ground. Clarke and Edd tried to step forward to stop the fight but they were held back by Kevin and some other guy from Murphy's group. Wells rose back on his feet and held his fists in front of him, readying himself for the fight with Murphy who actually seemed to be quite pleased about the incoming fight between him and Wells.

Thankfully, before anything could happen. Finn, Eddy and Ed came out of nowhere and got between the two.

"Kid's got one leg. How about you wait until it's a fair fight?" Finn asked Murphy.

Eddy then added, "Or are you just a wimp who's afraid of losing in a fair fight."

"That's funny coming from you, dork." Kevin stated.

"Shovel chin!" Eddy spoke to him, with fake enthusiasm, "I would say that it's a pleasure to see you but that would be a lie."

Murphy glared at the two as Octavia approached them, "Hey, spacewalker, rescue me next."

That got some chuckles from the young criminals. Finn smiled at her words as everyone began walking away to do their own thing. Octavia's eyes followed Finn walking away from her as her brother approached her, giving her an unamused look.

"What?" She asked him, "He's cute."

"He's a criminal." Bellamy told her.

"They're all criminals." Octavia pointed out.

"Look, O. I came down here to protect you..." Bellamy began as he dragged Octavia away.

Eddy watched him drag her away and shook his head. He, Ed and Finn came over to Clarke, Edd and Wells, with the spacewalker asking the trio, "Uh! So Mount Weather. When do we leave?"

"Right now." Clarke responded, standing up along with Edd. She turned back to Wells, "We'll be back tomorrow with food."

Wells eyed the group in front of him, "How are the five of you gonna carry enough food for a hundred?"

Finn looked at him with a smile. He turned back and grabbed Jasper, and Jasper's best friend, Monty, bringing them forward and showing them to Wells, "Seven of us."

Edd placed his hand on his chin, stating, "It seems like enough."

"Sounds like a party." They heard Octavia's voice say to them as she approached them, "Make it eight."

Bellamy was right behind her, not pleased with her decision, "Hey, what the hell are you doing?"

Octavia's response was short and quick, "Going for a walk."

It was when Clarke spotted that something was off about Finn's wristband, "Hey, were you trying to take this off?"

"Yeah?" Finn answered, confused, "So?"

"I tried to remove mine too." Eddy lifted his hand up, making Double D send him a disappointed look, "And nothing happened."

"Eddy, Finn..." Edd said, shaking his head at what Eddy and Finn were trying to do with his wristband, "This wristband transmits your vital signs to The Ark. Take it off, and they'll think you're dead."

"Should I care?" Finn asked her.

"Well, I don't know." Clarke joined in, shifting her glances between these two, "Do you want the people you love to think you're dead? Do you want them to follow you down here in two months? Because they won't if they think we're dying."

Finn and Eddy remained silent, which meant only one thing. That they understood.

Seeing them understanding it now, Clarke moved towards the forest, "Now, let's go."

Finn, Eddy, Edd, Ed, Jasper, Monty, and Octavia who at first made sure that he brother was okay with it, followed her.

Ed formed a grin on his place as he placed his right hand on Eddy's shoulder, and his left hand on Edd's shoulder. He wrapped his hands around them and brought his friends close to himself.

"We're together again, guys!" Ed cheered, tightening his grasp around his best friends, "The three Eds are together again!"

Edd smiled to that, while Eddy rolled his eyes but still smiled.

* * *

It's been a while since the group of eight teenagers moved towards Mount Weather. Clarke walked ahead of the group and the rest followed her. The three Eds were the closest ones to her, behind them was Finn who walked with Octavia, and at the end of the group walked Monty and Jasper.

Finn stopped and picked up a blue flower from the ground and placed it in Octavia's hair.

Jasper grinned, as he leaned in, whispering to Monty, "Now, that, my friend, is game."

"That, my friend, is poison sumac." Monty said, picking one too.

"What?" Octavia asked him, whipping the flower out of her hair, "It is?"

Ed and Eddy laughed, walking ahead of them while Edd rolled his eyes.

"The flowers aren't poisonous." Monty explained, putting the flower in his mouth to clarify his point as Clarke turned to the group behind her, "They're medicinal, calming, actually."

"His family grows all the pharmaceuticals on The Ark." Jasper explained why Monty knew so much about it.

"Hey, guys, would you try to keep up?" Clarke asked them.

"Come on, Clarke. How do you block all this out?" Finn asked her.

"Well, it's simple. I wonder, 'why haven't we seen any animals?' Maybe it's because there are none. Maybe we've already been exposed to enough radiation to kill us. Sure is pretty, though. Come on." Clarke answered as she turned forward and started walking again.

"Someone should slip her some poison sumac." Octavia stated. Jasper, Finn and Eddy snorted in agreement as they followed her again.

Finn turned to look at Monty and Jasper for a second, asking them, "I got to know what you two did to get busted."

"Sumac is not the only herb in the garden, if you know what I mean." Monty explained.

"Someone forget to replace what we took." Jasper added.

Monty rolled his eyes at Jasper's comment, "Someone has apologized, like, a thousand times."

Jasper turned to look at the thre Eds, "What about you guys?"

"Scams." Ed answered.

"Someone forgot to tell us about something." Edd added, sending Eddy a quick look.

Eddy rolled his eyes, "I already told you. I had no idea that my stupid step-bro would come over to check on something."

"What about you, Octavia?" Jasper then asked Octavia.

"...Being born." Octavia answered, making everyone frown as she hurried forward to join Clarke. She crouched down next to her as Finn and Edd eyed them curiously. The rest of the group made their way over to them, and crouched down as well.

Clarke send them a quick smile and gestured towards something in front of them. They all stared in awe at the sight in front of them. It was something they only seen movies. A single deer was feeding on the grass, unaware that it was being watched.

"No animals, huh?" Finn asked her.

He took a single step towards the animal, stepping on a small stick in the process. The sound it made alerted the deer which turned towards them, making all of them jump back, when it revelead that it had two heads. The animal pushed itself into the run and ran away the stunned group.

When the group shook off after witnessing the two headed animals, they started walking towards their destination again.

As they were walking down the hill, Finn asked them, "Hey, you know what I'd like to know? Why send us down today after ninety seven years? What changed?"

"Who cares?" Octavia asked him, spinning around the tree, "I'm just glad they did. I woke up rotting in a cell, and now I'm spinning in a forest."

"Maybe they found something on a satellite, you know, like an old weather satellite or it wasn't a satellite." Monty theorised.

"The Ark is dying." Clarke declared, making everyone look at her.

"What?" Ed asked her,.

Clarke continued, "...At the current population level, there's roughly three months left of life support, maybe four now that we're gone."

"So that was the secret they locked you up to keep?" Finn asked, looking at her, "Why they kept you in solitary, floated your old man?"

"My father was the engineer who discovered the flaw." Clarke began explaining, "He thought the people had a right to know. The Council disagreed. My mother disagreed. They were afraid it would cause a panic. We were gonna go public, anyway, when Wells…"

"Told them about your dad?" Ed asked, saying the first thing that came into his mind.

Clarke paused for a moment before continuing, "Anyway, the guard showed up before we could. That's why today. That's why it was worth the risk. Even if we all die, at least they bought themselves more time."

"They're gonna kill more people, aren't they?" Eddy assumed.

"Good. After what they did to me, I say, float them all." Octavia stated, snarkily. She increased her sped and stepped away from the group.

Jasper followed her, "You don't mean that!"

"We have to warn them." Finn stated.

"That's what my father said." Clarke said.

"But at first we need to fix our communication devices in the dropships." Edd added.

They approached Jasper who was staring dreamily at something in front of him. Everyone looked forward to see at what he was looking at and saw Octavia standing on the small cliff and taking her pants off. Everyone stared at Octavia in awe as she walked over to the edge of the cliff.

"Oh, my." Double D could feel how his cheeks became hotter because of the sight in front of him, as he tried to look away, but Eddy grabbed his chin and made him look the scene in front of them.

"Just enjoy the view, Sockhead." Eddy told his friend.

Everyone couldn't enjoy the sight of Octavia before them, as Clarke stepped up asking, "Octavia, what the hell are you doing?"

Octavia turned at the group behind her and send them a quick look before jumping off the cliff. Everyone heard a loud splash before they made their way to the edge of the cliff to see Octavia crouching down in the lake.

"Octavia! We can't swim." Monty pointed out.

"I know." Octavia said, rising back on her feet, "But we can stand."

"Wait." Clarke noticed something, "There's not supposed to be a river here."

"Well, there is." Finn said, as Clarke looked back at him, "So take off your damn clothes."

Clarke send him a smile as everyone began taking their clothes off. Jasper took his jacket off and glanced over at the lake and saw that a serpent-like thing was swimming towards Octavia.

He quickly warned her about it, "Octavia get out of the water."

Everyone stopped taking off their clothes and glanced over at the direction Jasper was looking at. Octavia turned back and saw the serpent approaching her. She didn't even had a chance to move away from it, as she could feel how the serpent bit into her feet. She screamed in pain and was brought underwater by the serpant.

"Octavia!" Jasper called out to her in worry.

Everyone gasped in horror as Octavia disappeared from their sight along with the serpent.

"Where is she?" Ed asked, worried for her.

He quickly got his answer when Octavia bursted out of water, waving her arms around, splashing the water around her, screaming.

"What is that thing?" Eddy asked, turning to Edd.

His beanie wearing friend shook his head, "I don't know, Eddy. I don't know."

Finn stepped out towards the edge of the cliff, intending to jump in and help Octavia but was stopped by Clarke who turned to everyone, "No. Wait. If we distract it, it might let her go. Help me."

Ed's response to that was quick. He crouched down without a large rock and pushed it into the water, without any problems, earning looks from Clarke, Finn, and Monty. Edd and Eddy didn't react to that, because they were already aware of strong Ed really is.

"Look!" Ed shouted, ignoring gazes Clarke, Finn and Monty send him as he pointed at Octavia.

Finn gazed to the lake and noticed something, "It worked! It let her go!"

"Octavia, get to the shore now!" Jasper shouted, pushing himself into the run. He ran over to the edge of the cliff and jumped into the water, splashing next to Octavia. He wrapped his arm around her and began taking her to the shore.

The others glanced around the lake, to see if the serpent was around, and Double D spotted him, "I see him!"

Finn spotted the serpent too, and that it was heading straight for Octavia and Jasper, "It's coming for you, guys!"

Fortunely for them, Jasper managed to make his way over to the shore with Octavia before the serpant could reach them. Everyone ran over to them and Clarke crouched down in front of Octavia's wounded leg. She ripped a piece off clothing from Jasper's clothes and wrapped it around Octavia's wound.

"Thank you." Octavia said to Jasper, grateful for saving her life. She embraced him, "Thank you."

Clarke glanced over at Octavia, giving her an assuring nod, "You're gonna be okay."

"Note to self." Monty said, giving Jasper a pat on his back, "Next time, save the girl."

Everyone chuckled to that.

* * *

The next morning everyone was up and preparing to move to the other side of the lake. They made a long rope made of vines that they were going to use to move to the other side of the lake. They knew that it would have been easier if they just walked across, but they didn't want to risk meeting another serpant, especially Octavia was against that idea.

Finn, Jasper and Ed stood on top of the hill, the former checking the rope was stable, "Okay, who wants to go first?"

Clarke looked up at them, pointing out, "You wanted to go first. Now quit stalling."

"Mount Weather awaits." Octavia added.

"I can go first if you don't want to, Finn!" Ed volunteered, and no one was suprised by that. He looked quite excited about this whole thing after they started making this rope.

Finn was about to hand the rope to Ed, but Jasper interrupted, "Can I go first, Ed?"

Ed and Finn looked over to the goggle wearing teenager. The former's response was quick, "Okay!"

Finn nodded his head and handed the rope to Jasper who gripped it tightly, preparing himself to move to the other side of the lake, "Knew there was a badass in there somewhere."

Jasper chuckled, looking down for a moment to see Octavia smilling up at him. He sighed, looking quite nervous about this now.

Ed patted him on his shoulder, giving him a comforting smile, "You can do it, Jasper!"

"It's okay to be afraid, Jasper. The trick is not fighting it." Finn added, giving him an encouraging nod.

Jasper send them both a nod, and chuckled again, "See you on the other side."

He took one step backwards and then leaped himself forward. He let out an "Woah" as he flied over the lake, landing on the other side. Everyone moved to the edge of the cliff and Finn grabbed the rope that went back to them while Jasper got himself back on his feet.

He raised his hands in the air, cheering, "We are apogee!"

"Yeah!"

"You did it, Jasper!"

"Whoo!"

Finn grinned as he moved the rope to Ed, "You wanted to try it, right, big guy?"

"Come on, Ed! You got this!" Jasper shouted to Ed.

Ed smiled excitely, as he took the rope from Finn.

It was when Jasper's eyes caught the sight of something on the ground. He reached down and picked up what appeared to be a sign of Mount Weather. He grinned widely and held it above himself to show it to the rest, "We did it! Mount Weather!"

"Yes!"

"Yeah, Jasper!"

"We made it, guys!"

But then, all of it was silenced when a spear came flying from the forest, strucking Jasper right in his chest. He dropped the sign and flied backwards, spear pinning him to a tree, glancing horrified at the spear in his chest.

"Jasper?" Edd called out to him in worry.

It was followed by the rest calling out his name to him, but neither of them got reply from the goggle wearing teenager.

Everyone quickly crouched down and hid behind the rocks, listening as someone was apparently moving across the trees.

Clarke was the first one to voice their thoughts, "We're not alone..."

* * *

**I forgot how much I hated Bellamy, Murphy and Kane in the first episodes of this show...**

**Here we go with the first chapter, this story is most likely going to have slow updates, but I hope I'll do as many episodes as I'll be able to.**


End file.
